


An Oft Ignored Perspective

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claude's Wyvern is Jealous of Dimitri, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: There were, in fact, a third set of eyes in the training grounds.Alternative perspective to the stories Touch and Want
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, implied Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	An Oft Ignored Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Sarbi and Jamshid are the names I give to Claude's dark and white wyverns (respectively) he has in game, just as a heads up :p

Khalid was petting his head.

He liked that. 

The man standing away from them did not. 

He liked that too.

His name is Sarbi. He is a wyvern. And he loves Khalid. And Jamshid.

He has been with them since he broke out of his egg. Khalid’s strange green eyes were the first thing Sarbi has ever seen. Then his strange white sister. Khalid was much smaller. And rounder. But he was family.

_“I’m Khalid! And you are… Sarbi! And you… Jamshid!”_

And just like that they were named. Since then they were always together.

Except now. He misses his sister. Khalid does too. But she is coming soon. Nader said so. Until then Sarbi will protect Khalid himself. When Jamshid is here they can be a family once more.

Just them.

Without anyone else.

Sarbi flicked an eye to the man away from them. Deemeetree, Khalid calls him. He looks upset. Good. 

Sarbi does not like Deemeetree. He smells of the wild. He is strange. And he keeps spending time with Khalid. He is trying to steal Khalid. Sarbi will not allow it.

Sarbi looks back at Khalid. He is smiling. Sarbi likes when Khalid smiles. He does not do it often. Not since they were very young. He would smile just for Sarbi and Jamshid. 

“Let us be on with it.”

Deemeetree sounds upset. Khalid looked at him. He wasn’t smiling. Deemeetree _looks_ upset. 

Hehe.

“Alright, I’m going.” Khalid picks up the _a-x-e_ from the dirt. He looks at Sarbi. He smiles again. Sarbi likes that. Khalid starts petting Sarbi again. Sarbi _really_ likes that.

_Snap!_

Sarbi looks to the noise. So does Khalid. Deemeetree broke his _l-a-n-c-e_ in two. 

Sarbi does not like that.

Khalid ran to Deemeetree.

Sarbi _does not like that_.

He calls to Khalid. He is ignored. Khalid takes the man away. Sarbi tries to follow. He hears the call to _stay_. 

Sarbi does not like it. Does not like it _at all_. Deemeetree was taking Khalid away. Sarbi puffed out his jowls. He shook his wings. Angry. He was very angry.

Then Khalid comes back. Sarbi rushes to him. Khalid smiles, and pets him once more. Yes. Khalid belongs to Sarbi. And Jamshid once she gets here. _Not_ to Deemeetree. 

Khalid gets on Sarbi’s back. Sarbi faces Deemeetree. He looks… ready.

It does not matter. The man will not take Khalid away. Sarbi will make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually Sarbi will warm up to Deemeetree. That time certainly isn't now tho lmaooo
> 
> I like to think wyverns are very intelligent in the FE verse. Very much inspired by that one FEA comic (not sure if it was official or not lol) where Minerva got her perspective told. I hope I can find it again lol it was very cute


End file.
